reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki:Featured Article/Past
This page contains details on the past featured articles for the site, including voting history. Past Featured Articles From the beginning of this wiki in January 2010 through June of 2011, selection of the featured article was managed by the site admins. Beginning in July of 2011 a voting process was put in place to allow active wiki users to nominate and vote on the featured article. The August 2011 selection was the first to come out of this process. Voting History John Marston *Voting ended August 21, 2011 John Marston - This article has a lot of interesting information, and it's maintained well. It's also a very popular article - it's visited often. Plus, I think we can all agree John is an awesome character. The game's about him, so why shouldn't he be a featured article? Sam samurai 15:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Support * * * - user does not yet meet the voting requirements. * * Oppose *No votes were entered in opposition to this article. Comments *I like the idea of this article being featured, but would like to make some adjustments to it first before throwing in my support. I'll list my recommendations on the article's talk page, but basically the article is third in the list of and I think it would be better if a couple of sections were broken off into subpages. (2ks4 (talk) 06:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC)) **Update: The gallery has been moved and edits have been performed, so I've added my support above. 2ks4 (talk) 04:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Myths and Mavericks *Made featured article on October 4, 2011 Prior to implementing the voting policy for featured articles, it was decided that the article about the then-unreleased (and unnamed) new DLC would be featured whenever that DLC came out. As such, Myths and Mavericks was made the featured article. The normal voting process will resume with next month's featured article. 100% Completion *Voting ended November 8, 2011 100% Completion - I nominate the 100% completion page for featured status manly because it helped me get my 100% status. When I wanted to go for 100% I looked for a well written article that broke down exactly what I needed to do, and I found it here. It made me getting my first 100% status in a game 10 times easier. If any of my friends want to go for it I tell them to go there and they love me for it. I even used it to make my 100% go smoothly and it turned out to be my best playthrough yet because of it. (Spawny0908, OpEn YoUr MiNd AnD sHuT yOuR mOuTh 12:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC)) Support * - user does not yet meet the voting requirements. * * * Oppose No votes were cast in opposition to this article. Comments No comments were added for this nomination. Undead Overrun *Voting ended January 18, 2012 Undead Overrun - This article is relatively complete and well done and it covers one of the more popular multiplayer game modes. (2ks4 (talk) 05:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC)) Support - I agree with the nominator on all points. -- Ilan xd 12:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) - A good article indeed.--SAMurai 22:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) - Good article Spawny0908 (talk) 19:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oppose No votes were cast in opposition to this article. Comments No comments were added for this nomination. Armadillo *Voting ended March 30, 2012 Armadillo - So far a location page has never been a featured article. Armadillo is one of the central locations to the story and the article contains a great amount of detail on the settlement. (2ks4 (talk) 04:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC)) Support * * }} Oppose No votes were cast in opposition to this article. Comments No comments were added for this nomination. Related Content